The Chainspeller: Kira Tatatuo
by TheLastNephalem
Summary: Kira Tatuto was excited as she received Sword Art Online. But when the game turns into a game of life and death she must use the powers she was given by the system itself to save the people around her. This is the story of The Chainspeller
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: I'm jumping out of it now because I've been wanting to right this story so without further to do here is my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online only my character**

_The Chain speller: Kira Tatuo_

Today was the day finally. Sword Art Online was coming out today and I was excited. My name was Kira Tatuo and I was a beta tester for SAO back during those times. I was puking joy when I received my copy of it. I ran home since it was only up the street. Coming into an empty house because my mom and dad weren't here they were on their getway they won on the radio.

"_Are you sure you want us to leave we don't have to go Kira." My dad said with my mom shaking her head_

"_Mom, Dad I'm going to be fine I'll be playing SAO so nothing going to happen plus I'm 16 I can take care of my own"_

"_Alright then well have fun and don't stay on it all the time. We'll have Miko check on you ok?"_

"_Yeah thanks, and have fun on your trip guys"_

I went straight to my room to get the nervegear which still looked as if it was never taken out of the box. I placed it on my head and said the words I've been wanting to say since I left the beta.

"LINK START"

**AND BOOM THERE YOU GO. SORRY for it being so short it's just I wanted to get my intro in before we really get down into it. But remember to review, favorite, and Follow**


	2. Revelations

**Hey guys I know it has been a month since I updated but things has been pretty hectic. But now since that is all in the past I'm going to update weekly since it has been a month. If you went to my profile I have three stories so I'm going to try and balance them all out with updating all today. So when get done reading this one go check the others out. **

**PS: I just want to say thanks for the reviews and the people who followed this story you guys are awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online. If I did I would have made the special skills easily available.**

I was falling and then I landed in a white room and given the option to customize my character. I started to go with light brown long hair instead of my regular short sandy brown hair. My eyes were blue and I got to say I was hit. When I was in the beta my avatar was looked like this so I planned to keep it original. I got to level 25 before the beta was shut down. The screen popped up with the conformation screen and I clicked yes. I left and appear in the Town of Beginnings.

"HELLO AINCARD DAMN IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK"

People stopped and stared at me but I didn't care in this world I'm Shantotto not Kira Tatatuo. A warrior with an unsurpassed sword skill. In this world there is no magic skills just sword skills. They were bold for doing that but it's still an amazing game. I got a falchion and went towards the field to level on some boars. When I was done I managed to get to level 5. When I was done I seen to guys staring at me.

"Hey who are you staring" I yelled at them they both unhinged and came up to me.

"Hi I'm Kirito and this is Klien sorry for staring we were just looking at how good you are when your only level 5" he said while bowing his head

"Oh well thank you guys and for your info it's from past experience"

"Wait hold up you were in beta weren't you" Klien said

"Yeah why is that important" I said

"Because I was in beta too" Kirito said

"Oh okay that's cool well I gotta go it's getting late, but let's all add each other since we can play tomorrow"

"Ok cool" they both said

After a few minutes and swapping we were all friends.

"Great talk to yall later" I said

I swiped the menu and went to the settings to find out that the logout button wasn't there. Huh that's weird I swiped it again and I it still wasn't there.

"Guys the logout button isn't there" I said with a dark tone

"Yeah mines not appearing either" Klien said

"Me too" Kirito spoke up lightly

Then the town bell rang ominously. All of us were confused we were then teleported into town square. In the matter of only 5 minutes my whole life changed. We were trapped in video game and if you die you die in real life and we had to get through the top floor if we wanted to survive. Kabaya the bastardo gave us mirrors to show or true self. I was running for my life not caring about what happened to the others. I found a cave and I sat down I started to cry then I yelled, and screamed. I even considered suicide to see if it was real or a lie but I couldn't do it but right when I was about to leave the cave when the floor disappeared. I screamed for as long as I could thinking I was about to die but I lived and found something wonderful.

**If it got a little fast paced in the chapter I'm sorry forgive me. But please review favorite and follow for updates.**

**-LastNephalem Out**


	3. A New Hope

**So as of right now all updates will be becoming on Fridays, Saturdays or Sundays just wanted to say that now if I have people from my other fanfic reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online**

I was falling for so long I didn't know what was happening. As I was waiting for the impact but it didn't happen. I landed in a white hallway that stretched all the way to two giant doors. I decided to walk forward since there was no way out and the hole I fell down disappeared. When reaching the white doors I found what looks like command center. Then a woman appeared she was a slender and had blonde hair. Her eyes were a storm grey and she was wearing white robes.

"Kira Tatatuo you have been chosen"

"Chosen, chosen for what and who the hell are you?"

"I am the Cardinal System of Sword Art Online, you Kira have been chosen to hold the power of magic."

"How can I control magic when this game was designed without a magic system?"

"I can use a scan of your memories to give you a base power for you it will only take a couple of minutes and it's done."

Right when she said that a bottle appeared.

"This potion will give you access to mana and will allow you to do this."

"Ok so I drink this then what who did you pick for my base outline"

"Shantotto from Duodecium Dissidia Final Fantasy" I was shocked to say that she picked that one since I played so many other but then I had a question.

"Why are you doing this Cardinal?"

"Because you all are going to need hope with this power you will give them that or they will fear you because of it, now drink all of the potion I should be leaving"

"Alright thank you for saving my life and giving me this."

"You're welcome now all you need to do is survive"

At that moment I picked put up the bottle. When I picked it up and popped open the top sparks came flying out. I put my lips against it and began to drink. It had no taste but after I was done my body started to ache my hair turned back to its blonde state and my eyes changed Instead of my regular brown they were now a light purple. The pain was excruciating and I couldn't take it anymore and that was all I could remember as my vision darkened.

**This is a filler but well get a demonstration of Kira's powers next week so stay tuned and review, favorite and follow.**

**-LastNephalem Out**


	4. Death's Cryptic Hand

**A/N: Alright so I know I gotta lot of explaining for the rushed mess I uploaded. But here is what I would've wrote. After falling down the hole Shantotto found the Cardinal Mainframe in a human form. Before she was placed with her restrictions by Kabaya she does a mental scan and gives her the power of Shantotto from Dissidia final fantasy. Now that you know enjoy chapter 4.**

_Chapter 4: Death's Cryptic Hand_

It's been a month now since Kayaba Akihiko has trapped 10,000 people in the death game which is Sword Art Online. In the first month 3,853 deaths have occurred.

Three weeks ago I was granted the power of magic from the Cardinal Mainframe System. Life has been hard, I usually use my magic only when I'm alone but today could be a special case. A group of people had finally found the lair of the first boss, a group of people were going to clear it and I was one of them.

After my encounter with Cardinal my eye color changed from dark brown to purple. I earned a new set of clothing as well I was now wearing a robe with black and white stripes, gold linings, and two gauntlets, this set is known as the "Tactician Magician's Cloak Set" which I received from cardinal as a gift. I still keep my sword and my magic is used with my staff I usually keep it on my back. As I practiced I could use weaker magic like bio a cloud of toxins that cripples an enemy for 10 seconds, bind which is a trap spell, and use my staff as a melee weapon but I still keep my falchion.

As I made my way to the square I seen Kirito and a girl next to him I was glad to see he hasn't died but he was strong, he wouldn't give up easily I made my way towards him.

"Kirito?" I asked

"Who wants to know, SHANTOTTO is that you" he said acting shocked

"Yeah it's me how have you been doing here?" I said with a concerned voice

"I've been fine I did some quests to level up and I've been going solo for a while but it's been good, you?" I was about to say something but the blue haired guy began to talk.

Diabel the supposed leader of this idea has asked everyone to form a group so each of us could focus on one of our targets. He was about to say something else but a spiky haired dude came up and interrupted him.

"My name's Kibaou got that, now before we take this boss I want to get something off my chest. I'm pretty sure everyone knows about the three thousand that has died so far, right? So I think a certain type of people should apologize" this guy was starting to get annoying.

He talked about how the beta players should pay up and apologize for their selfishness for not helping them. That is such bullshit, people help these guys when all they wanted to do was scream and give up hope. But a guy by the name of Agil came up and called Kibaou on how that beta players made the guides for everyone to use. I felt better when Kibaou sat back down.

"So do you all want to form a group?" I asked Kirito and the girl

"Ok let's do it hey what's your name?" Kirito asked the girl

"My names Asuna and I would be glad if we did, because since we have an odd number of people will be the only three person group which means more firepower" she explained. She smart I'll give her that

"Alright Asuna my names Shantotto and this kid right here is Kirito nice to meet you" I said opening out my hand. We shacked and I didn't know it but we all would be very good friends. We accepted the invites and headed home.

**Next Day**

After a good night's rest we all gathered at the doors to the boss. Diabel started to speak

"Alright everyone I only have one thing to say LET'S WIN" Diabel said as a war cry came from our lungs.

Illfang the Kobold Lord and his kobold sentinels came to life and started to attack. Diabel shouted orders for groups A and B to attack. I, Kirito and Asuna were handling the sentinels well by using a switch strategy. Diabel's group chipped Illfang's health down. When his bar got to 1/3 we Diabel charged but Illfang pulled out a nodachii instead of his closed beta weapon the talwar. I and Kirito realized and we tried to warn him.

"GET BACK, DIABLE GET BACK IT'S A NODACHI" I yelled at the blue haired night but he was too late. He was hit and he flung back into the wall. Me, Kirito and Asuna ran up to him. Kirito offered him a health crystal

"You tried to go for the bonus item didn't you "Kirito asked taking the words out of my mouth.

"Yeah, but please win this for them we all need this…." Diabel said with his last breath and we saw him shatter like glass into pixels.

"Ok Asuna, Shantotto here's the plan well use the same strategy as we did with the sentinel's got it" he explained and we both shook our head in a yes motion.

We went to attack taking out slivers of his health but Illfang had caught Asuna. Kirito was too far away and that's when I decided to use my magic.

"**SPIRIT MAGIC: THUNDAGA**" I screamed at the top of my lungs with my staff pointed. Illfang dropped her and Kirito catches her and she received no fall damage. As we kept fighting I used my staff combo: **A Couple of Attacks**. With only 10% of health left we gave it everything we got. Kirito and Asuna charged while I shouted spells. I decided to use words instead of spell names which worked just as well

"Why, is something burning!? Using **Spirit Magic: Fire (full power), **Ashes to ashes! When using **Spirit Magic: Thunder (full power**), I'll slice you thin! When using **Spirit Magic: Air (full power), **I'll shake you to the core! When using **Spirit Magic: Earth (full power,)** you'll look better on ice! When using **Spirit Magic: Ice (full power), **How about a swim!? When using **Spirit Magic: Water (full power)."**

After that onslaught of power and the blow Asuna and Kirito delivered Illfang the Kobold Lord was no more. Everyone cheered and was happy when someone yelled.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" I turned to look my head when it was none other than Kibaou.

"Why'd you do it, why did you let Diabel die?" He said on the verge of tears, what did he meant let him die.

"Just admit it. You knew the technique the boss was going to you maybe if you told us sooner Diabel would've had a chance, he wouldn't have died."

"You're a beta-tester aren't you, AREN'T YOU ************"

Then Kirito did the unspeakable almost as if a declaration of war he said that beta testers were newbs and named himself a beater, a cheater and a beater who are greater than the rest as he put on his new armor the midnight cloak. He left before breaking our group with me, and Asuna. We all left and immediately went through the portal. As soon as people got out word spread of my powers. People who hated me called me a beater. But the people who thought I was a good, who thought I was a hero called me The Chainspeller for my ways with spells that can be chained as a combo. But this is just the begging of the war.

**BOOM, the longest chapter I written for this series ending at 1316 words and thus The Chainspeller is born. I will have some fillers on how people deals with her powers and a quest line that is directly tied with her power. **

**-This is TheLastNephalem signing out**


	5. The Blackened Hall

**Well hello there people who still read my story. Sorry for not updating on Saturday or Sunday like I said I was. There was a huge storm in Kentucky and the power got knocked out for the whole night. But anyways I'm updating now since my marching band is in its evening practices so without further to do here's the disclaimer.**

**PS: This chapter has some similarities from kingdom of Amalur: Reckoning if anyone played that glorious game this is based off the quest Mirror, Mirror**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Sword art online only my OC Kira.**

_Chapter 4: The Blackened Hall_

_April 8, 2023_

It's been a couple of month's now since we killed the first boss. After that everything been going well. I'm staying at an inn right now since I don't have enough money to buy my own house just yet. I have to use a disguise now since people think I'm an evil "beater" but all I was trying to do was to help these people.

When I left the inn and started walking out of the mountainous town that was in level 37. After walking a couple of miles there was an old ruin with a strange symbols. As I walked towards there other people were there waiting for something. There was a man in front of the door of the place called The Blackened Hall. I decided to ask a guy in bulky armor what was going on.

"Hey what's happening over here" I asked the man whose name was Kura. He looked like a tanker with the beefy armor, the square shield, and a spear.

"This place used to be a castle for a king and queen, but something happened that abandoned the place and left demons in its place. There were rumors that if you can beat this lair boss there is a unique weapon and armor set. Word got out that this was real and people came here and now we have to wait" Kura said as he finished his explanation.

"Really now, so everyone came this way to this Hall but no one has ever set foot in it. Then what hell are you all waiting for?" I asked

"There so supposed to be a man to give the quest to enter it but he only comes at a certain time which is at exactly 12:00:00" he explained

"Well its only 11:55 how long have you been here man?"

"I've been here since last night, I wanted to be the first in so I could get all of the loot" he said. Well he certainly wasn't lying he was slouching and was looking a bit wobbly, he was also yawning a lot as well. I bid him good luck in the quest.

As I walking I seen a group of red samurai's walking toward the gates. They were led by a man with red hair. He looked over at me and started walking towards me.

"Shantotto is that you?" the red haired samurai asked me I was puzzled, how did he know me than I remembered.

"KLIEN OH MY GOD IT'S YOU" I hugged even though there was a height difference I was at his stomach since I was short.

"It's good to see you to, guys this is Shantotto the girl I was talking about. Shantotto this my guild Fuurinkazan guys say hello" Klien said and five people yelled hello.

"So I heard what you did at the floor boss Shantotto, have you always had these powers?" Klien asked while we were waiting for the man to open the door it was 11:57 now.

"No Klien I didn't after the incident with Kabaya I went into a cave and fell through it. When I entered these doors the Cardinal System gave me these powers to use, but it was never a part of the original system she used a memory scan to give me a carbon copy of my magic" I explained hoped he and his friends wasn't angry

"Oh my god that is so amazing" the one whose name was Dale said. Then all the guys started to bombard me with questions and Klien told them off.

"Guys calm down she's just someone who has a magic skill. But Shantotto whose powers did it copy for you?"

"Actually my namesake Shantotto from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy" I said

"Well that's a coincidence you to are kind of alike" he said snickering

"What how so?" I asked with a questioning voice

"You're both short, both use magic, and you both have an attitude" he explained and he was right for the most part.

As I was about to say something a bell tolled it was exactly 12:00:00, a man appeared in front of the gate everyone crowded around him as he started to speak.

"The Blackened Hall was a place built for his King Lir and his queen. In the beginning this place was full of merriment and laughter, joy and happiness. But all that faded when the queen was in fact a Niskaru, a demon in disguised killed Lir and captured this place for her and her Niskaru horde, if you can kill this monster you may gain legendary treasure. But beware that the King built traps to keep his queen safe. The Aisle of Flame and The Black Maze so for this you must be extremely quick and wise. Do you accept this Quest?"

After that the quest box popped up in front of me _The Blackened Hall_. I pressed except and something popped up in my inventory. A gem called the Tear of Mitharu, I read the description as Klien and his guild were looking at the tear.

"Though cold to the touch, this gem is perfectly symmetrical and exerts a calming aura" I finished

"What does that mean" Kunimittz said.

"I don't know did any of you get this?" I asked and they all shook they're head.

After that everyone went in and were there was a long hallway, this place was beautifully vigils carved into the walls and when you went toward the balcony this place was bigger on the inside. It was built inside the mountain.

"This is beautiful it's sad that this place was ruined just imagine what it was like when I was alive." I said with wonder

"Imagine the parties they had" Harry One said

"Or the girls" Dyanmm said and everyone laughed but we were interrupted by a scream

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" a man screamed

We rushed to the hallway and seen that Kura the man I was talking to earlier was impaled by spikes. A person yelled get back and we all moved.

"How are we supposed to get through that" one person said

"We should just get out of here" a female said but when she walk towards the door it was closed and it wasn't budge. People even tried to use their crystals tot teleport but to no avail. Everyone started to panic and Klien had decided to take charge.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP" Klien yelled everyone calmed down

"Look the old man said the we needed to be quick and smarts to get through this so is there someone who has a high sneak skill"

A man held his hand up and he walked towards us his name was Avril, he looked like a rouge with his light clothing.

"Ok Avril you're going to cross the maze and see if there is any button to deactivate alright"

"Alright" he said in a quick voice then he ran and he was going quickly and that's when the spikes came up but he was long gone. Then we all heard a shift and it was over.

"It should be safe now" Avril yelled

As he said that people walked towards the spikes and they didn't come up. We all met up in the corridor and started too walked towards the Black Maze. As soon as we were about to step foot in there fire appeared and the Niskaru Blood hunters and Hunters.

"YAHH" a girl in gold armor ran and attacked one of the blood hunters but as soon she was hit she started to bleed and was swarmed with blood hunters killing her immediately

"EVERYONE BE CAREFUL THE NISKARU GO INTO A FRENZY WHEN THEY SMELL BLOOD" I yelled everyone charged.

I got out my falchion and started to attack. These were tough and you had to doge a lot of its hits so they won't hit you. When there was only 35% of left on my enemy I heard Isshin scream.

"AHHHH SOMEONE HELP" Isshin said he was be surrounded by three hunters I finished of my enemy and got out my new staff from a quest I completed last Wednesday Jupiter's Staff.

"Spark!" I yelled and thunder came down on the Hunters and they were all destroyed. I ran over to him and gave him a health crystal.

"Here use this" and I used the health crystal on him and he was back in the green.

"Thank you Shantotto" as he got up and went into the fray again. I used magic for the rest of the battle and we kept going until the very last was defeated. I looked around and there was only about 30 people left out of the original 60.

"Damn these things are tough" Klien said

"Yeah they're pretty strong so let's go into the maze" I said

"Everyone stick together do not wander of ok?" Dale yelled and everyone nodded their head.

As we walked towards the maze the door closed behind us and we continued to head forward. As we kept going we encountered more Niskaru in the maze. Plus the maze was moving it kept changing and closing us off when we went a certain way a. A slender man tried to go through the doors but was squished while only halfway there. When we entered the throne room there was The Queen a huge Niskaru.

"ATTACK" someone yelled and we all hounded the monster. Hit after hit, spell after spell it finally went down.

"YEAH WE DID IT" the guy who led the charge but its health bar refilled and it got up again

"HEY WACTH OUT" I and Klien yelled but it was too late. The guy was impaled and disintegrated. We kept on attacking it but it kept on getting up after the 5th time everyone was starting to get tired

"How are *wheezing* supposed to beat this thing, it keeps on getting up no matter how much damage we put on it" Kunimittz said.

Then the Tear of Mitharu glowed and it came to me.

"Guys I think were supposed to use this" I said holding the gem

"How?" Klien asked

"Once we get it down I'll put this on the Queen it should do something right?" I explained everyone nodded and all 20 of us attacked the monster again. When I we put the last blow on it fell once more.

"GO SHANTOTTO" Klien yelled and I ran towards the beast and placed the tear on it. When it got back up again it reached out for me and it freeze. Everyone cheered and we got the quest complete from it. The old man reappeared.

"You have defeated the evil Niskaru and sent them back to the depths now here are your rewards" he finished and I got 3 three different things. The first was a new set called Black Mage Relic Armor, and a new staff called Laevateinn. Everyone went through the portal and thousands of people were waiting for us including to people I never thought I would see.

"Kirito, Asuna what's up!" I said and they both ran towards us

"Shantotto are you alright what happened to all of you" Asuna asked and I started to tell the story.

"Whoa so you all did all that?" Kirito asked amazed

"Wait how many did you have originally" Asuna asked

"In total 60 but there were, traps and the monsters were powerful so we only came out with 18 left there were many casualties in there, even though the rewards was great and all of us received 85,000 gil from the quest giver who was King Lir himself" I explained

Just as I was said something I was interrupted

"BEATER" the man yelled and people started to gasp

"How come you're the only who has access to magic huh?" he asked then he continued "If there were more people like my friends would still be alive!"

That's when I got angry I tried to help these people and yet they want to blame me for the deaths no not again. I walked up to him and grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to me.

"Listen here you little bitch you know that I did everything in my power to save those people, I am sorry about your friends I truly m but what you won't do. What you won't do is blame me for their deaths, we all knew the risks of this mission and we still came. SO DON'T YOU DARE SAID I KILLED THEM YOU HEAR ME!" I said in an angry tone and I pushed out of my way.

"Now get out of my sight you weakling" I said in ominous voice and he teleported out of there. Then Asuna, Kirito, Klien and his friends came up to me.

"It wasn't your fault you know that right?" Kirito asked

"I know I'm just, if I was stronger they could've lived and no one could've died" I said with tears in my eyes but I wiped them away.

"I'm going to go it's been nice seeing you all again, I'll message you all so I can tell you were my new house is going to be at" I said as I teleported away to find myself a home.

**So this was a long chapter that literally took two days to complete. I hope you all enjoy and remember to review, favorite and follow this TheLastNephalem out**

**-TheLastNephalem**


	6. I laugh at the coffin that Laughs

**Well hello everyone I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter because no reviewed and said anything about it. But I believe I did well with it but enough of that. ONWARDS TO THE STORY**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SWORD ART ONLINE**

_ I laugh at the Laughing Coffin_

I did it, I finally did it. I actually brought a house and it's a nice size house to boot. When everything died down from the quest I went to floor 31 to find a nice sized Italian villa for only 75,000 col, everyone had already seen it even with Klien asked if they could crash here and I let them. It's a two story villa so having company is nice. Imagine the Phantomhive manor because that's what it basically is except with the badass staff and a demon butler. When I woke up I looked outside and it was snowing it was December 30th Christmas eve the backyard was covered with the stuff so I decided to wear my Black Coat set and had specialized so it can be used in cold situations. I went downstairs and cooked breakfast and started to eat.

When I was eating a message came through from Kirito.

**Meet me at floor 35 at 8 pm**

I wondered what Kirito wanted I haven't heard from him in a while and didn't seen him in none of the clearer meetings. When it was that time I started to walk to the town. I was in the forest when a guy popped out with a dagger.

"DIE CHAINSPELLER" the man said

He charged at me with the dagger and activated a sword skill I dogged it and gave him **A Couple of Attacks** with my staff and that stunned while he landed on the ground.

"Who sent you" I yelled and he started to laugh I turned his neck his neck to see the a coffin

"Someone has a bounty on your head girl and were going to cash it in" the man said and I hit with the head of my staff to knock him out, I teleported him to the jail

I teleported to floor 37 to find Kirito waiting for me.

"We gotta go now" He said

"What no explanation on what's going on?" I asked and he turned around and gave me the dirtiest look I ever seen from him I decided to be quiet. We started walking towards the forest to find that Klien and his crew were already there.

"Hey man what's up you're here for the item to?" Klien asked

"I need to get" Kirito said something was off about him today he didn't seem like himself

"You're going to beat your life on an item that probably doesn't exist" Klien yelled and then that's when a miniature army appeared and I recognized them immediately. It was the Divine Dragon Alliance I saw them on the front lines once and they were good.

"We are here for the item and nothing else so move" A pale looking guy said

"Klien can you hold them off for me and Shantotto we need to get this" Kirito said but it sounded like begging to me

"Alright but hurry up and don't die and Shantotto watch him make sure he doesn't do anything reckless" Klien said

"I'll try" I said and we left towards the forest we ended up finding a Santa Claus who had two great axes and we fought.

I stayed back while Kirito wet up close, this guy was strong having four health bars Kirito managed to get down the first two while I fired spells. When Kirito went for another attack he was hit by the axe, he didn't get up and I ran towards him as Nicholas raised his axe for the killing blow I put up a barrier to stall him, Kirito got back up and with a determined resolve furiously slashed Nick while I yelled fire spells that could burn down the whole forest.

When we finally got done Kirito got the item and yelled

"DAMMIT I'M SORRY SACHI" Kirito yelled while he ran back I was then left in the forest by myself.

I teleported back to my house because I felt Kirito needed to be alone. I then received a message from Heathcliff. Wait hold up how did he get my info I decided to read the message.

"_Shantotto we have gained information that you have been targeted by the player killing guild called the Laughing Coffin we are sending are best swordsman to become your body guard. Tomorrow please come to the KoB to discuss plans."_

I laughed and I laughed. Why? The most dangerous PK guild has targeted me and I had already take out one of their hit man. I went to bed to see that Asuna was my guard. Tomorrow was going to be interesting

**Sorry for the short chapter guys this is really just a filler**

**LastNephalem Out**


	7. Bounty Arc Part 1:Killing Time

**A/N: So everyone I have some exciting news I am doing a collab with PhunnyStuff the author of Code to my Heart one of the many Sword Art Online fanfics and her OC Fumiko Mori will be making an appearance in mine. Check out Code to my heart where she will be posting her POV in a couple of days. Enjoy and now I bring you The Bounty Arc Part 1: Killing Time**

_Bounty Arc Part 1:_

_Killing Time_

_Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness -Desmond Tutu_

Asuna and I walked out of the villa and we made it to Granzam in no problem. As we were walking through the town I saw wanted posters of Fumiko Mori aka "The Ranger".

"Why is she on the wanted posters?" I asked grabbing the ripping the poster off the wall and examining it.

"Haven't you heard she's Fumiko Mori, co-creator of SAO. When she's captured she will be put on trial for treason and for her innocence," Asuna finishes and I'm shocked.

"And she should go to trial because of that? I understand your reasoning but if she created the game to hurt us why would she come back and risk her life protecting everyone?" I ask.

"What's done is done she will be put to trial when captured," Asuna stated as we walked through the doors of KoB headquarters.

"Alright so what are we doing here?" I ask.

"Heathcliff is going to inform us of the situation at hand I'm going to try and get in contact with Kirito to see if he's been attacked," Asuna opens the door for me and leaves me in the room with Heathcliff.

"Asuna has informed you off the situation?" Heathcliff asks as he sits down in his chair.

"Yes I would like to know all the details as well" I reply.

"Well Shantotto it seems that the Laughing Coffin has been targeting clearers for a while but now they seem to have a new incentive."

"So they are targeting us then," I say.

"Yes but now it seems that PoH has made it his goal to kill all clearers to keep everyone in the game forever."

"Why? Shouldn't they want to get out too?"

"It seems they believe it is their right to kill us saying that we are the impurities that try to corrupt everyone's mind, with the bounties on our heads people are starting to get riled up" Heathcliff explains.

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask.

"Our insider gave us a tip that one of their members, Johnny Black, will be in town trying to kill you. We will use this as a trap to lure him out to capture and interrogate him."

"Alright tell me when and where."

"The town of Alexandria 6 miles from here"

"Alright I assume I will travel by myself."

"No Asuna will accompany you while we set up an ambush at Alexandria."

"Ok I'll get ready… Heathcliff can I ask you something?"

"What will that be Shantotto?"

"Are you really going to put The Ranger on trial?"

"Yes. If she is smart she will turn herself in. We will find her she can't hind for much longer."

"Well I believe that she's good just misunderstood like Kirito and me. But now look at us we are both accepted by everyone. It is your choice, however, I cannot change that but please reconsider," I say as I walk away.

Later That Day

After leaving Granzam we immediately left for Alexandria, the town where the ambush will be placed. Asuna is still by my side as we walk to town. After getting in contact with Kirito he said it was safe to come.

"This is a horrible plan," I say as were walking down the road.

"Well this is the best we got on short notice alright," Asuna retorted.

"Well we are coming on the way to the town it should happen any minute now" I say and we see 5 people appear before us.

"Johnny Black I presume?" I say getting my staff ready.

"Huh you already knew who I am, I'm impressed. I bet you know why I'm here then," he says getting his dagger.

"Not so fast. Bind!" As I cast the spell Johnny goes stiff and falls to the ground while his partners are being teleported to jail.

"What did you do to me?" Johnny struggles to say as the spell takes it effect.

"Our plan was simply to take you into custody to be interrogated. We figured you would come after me so I used my strongest Binding spell to paralyze you for about 3 hours. Your guild isn't the only ones who are good with potions I am a witch after all," I explain as he is being cuffed.

But Johnny starts to laugh as he is stood up. "We already knew your plans Shantotto that's why I came here with more than two people!"

Laughing Coffin members come out from the forest and we get ready to fight.

The first one tries to attack me but I cast a blizzard spells which stuns him and is brought down. Asuna and the others are taking care of their opponents but they just keep coming. When two more come at me Asuna notices and attempts to run after me and team up. I use an earthquake to catch them off guard and hit the first one with my staff and Asuna finishes the other off with relative ease but we were starting to get tired along with the rest of our team. We were beginning to lose hope until an arrow comes out of nowhere and hits a person who attempted to backstab me.

Up the road I saw "The Ranger" Fumiko Mori in archer garb and all with her bow in hand with Klein besides her charging forward. She helps me up and we cover each other's backs. I cast spells and she uses her arrows to take them down and after a couple of minutes the last off the coffin retreat back in the forest.

"Thanks for that but why are you here?" I ask her.

"I think it's time for me to come out of the shadows. I came here to protect people not hide from them. If I want to do that again I have to get people to trust me and this is the best way. Asuna, I give myself up to the Knights of Blood," Fumiko says and she puts her hands behind her head.

"Hey I don't believe it" I say as were walking back.

"Believe what?" she asks

"That you're the one who put us all in here, I mean why would someone who would make a death game put themselves in it and help us?" I say and she laughs and looks at me.

"So what do you believe about me?"

"You didn't know what Kayaba was doing when helping him make SAO. You came into this game to help people not hurt them. Maybe they'll let you off if you tell them the full story."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Fumiko says solemnly

After the ambush we start to move back to Granzam I notice other people gathering around us looking at Fumiko as if she was carrying the black plague. We arrive at headquarters to see Heathcliff waiting for us.

"Asuna take Fumiko down to the cells, Shantotto you'll accompany me and Johnny to the interrogation room," Asuna nods and takes Fumiko away while we teleport down to the interrogation room. I lean on the wall while Johnny is put into a chair and Heathcliff sits in his.

"So Johnny Black I'm going to ask you a couple of questions. If you answer them truthfully you will live but if you don't you will die," I never seen Heathcliff so serious even in battle he doesn't look like this.

"As you well know we are almost to the end of the game but our guild doesn't want the completion of the game we want to stay here," Johnny says with a crazed look in his eye.

"Why would you want this?" I ask.

"Because we will rule supreme in this world it is our god given right to kill those who should be killed and that includes every clearer."

"But you do realize if we stay here any longer our real bodies will die," Heathcliff says.

Johnny laughs again and it turns into a crazed laughter.

"WE DON'T CARE! IN HERE WE ARE GODS AMONGST MEN! WE WILL HAVE OUR KINGDOM AND WE KILL WHO WE SEE FIT!"

"Then tell me this: who initialized this crusade?" I ask.

"PoH our lord and savior" he begins to laugh again and I start to feel worried. Heathcliff sees the look of distress on my face and takes action.

"Guards take him to the dungeon," Heathcliff says and as they take him I still hear his laughter along the corridors.

"So that was something. Now what?" I ask him and Heathcliff gets up and walks towards the door and stops.

"Since we have Fumiko Mori in our hands we will go prepare for her trial."

"I still don't believe she is guilty. Haven't you heard of innocent until proven guilty?" I say.

"Well, yes, we will have a trial for her if she give us a valid reason on her behalf she will be released but if she doesn't…"

"You know killing her won't do a damn thing," I say but he walks off without a response. Tommorow's going be a long day


	8. Bounty Arc Part 2: Innocence and Faith

Innocence and Faith

You gain strength, courage, and confidence by every experience in which you really stop to look fear in the face. You are able to say to yourself, 'I lived through this horror. I can take the next thing that comes along.'- Eleanor Roosevelt

Today is when Fumiko would be put on trials for act of trapping everyone in Sword Art Online. I say a quick prayer and put on the Black Coat set which is a black cloak with a hood and red linings, a silver design on the front and a sash around the waist. I grab my staff and entered the courtroom. The courtroom was circular, the audience making a nearly full circle around us It was filled with guild member's, solo players, and people who don't even fight on the front lines. Right when I entered I received a card with the number 198. I took my place on the right while Kirito takes his place on the left. My guess is that we are the police who will keep the violence down. We are feared players so if anyone want to start any type of bull they will have to face us. Heathcliff takes his seat and through the doors comes Fumiko escorted by Asuna and makes her way to the seat. Asuna releases her chains for a moment as she sits in the chair.

"Chain her back up" Heathcliff orders. I nod grimly then place a spell and she's instantly in a chain connected to the floor.

"Do you really think I'm going to try to run?" she asks and I mouth sorry to her.

Heathcliff instantly speaks "You are not allowed to speak unless spoken to. That will be your first and only warning. This trial will be judged by a jury of your peers, fellow players in the game from various backgrounds and guilds. There will be a series of questions asked by both your peers and me. When I feel all questions have been sufficiently answered, everyone will decide your fate. We will all vote and at least a 50% vote one way or the other will make the final decision. Do you accept these conditions?"

"Do I really have a choice?" She replies and hold myself back from laughing "Yes I accept." And then the trial of innocence for Fumiko Mori begins

"Then we will continue. Is your name Fumiko Mori?"

"Yes"

"What was your occupation in the real world?"

She sighed. "I was a video game designer working for the corporation Argus."

"And you did what there?"

"I was in charge of coding and designing this game, Sword Art Online."

"And what did that job have you do?"

"I made the game. I designed 80% of the levels, 40% of the enemies, 90% of the bosses, and 60% of the towns. I then took these ideas and put them into game form."

"One last question before opening up for questions: Did you assist in trapping innocent people in the game?"

She looks around and I start to hear whispers "No"

Immediately the room was in uproar as in people started yelling at her. Heathcliff had to hit the gavel down hard to get everyone back in order.

"When each of you entered you were handed random slips of paper with a number. The person with the 1 may start first followed by two, etc. Person number one may start." So that's what that card was for

The first person who got up was a person who I never thought I would see again Kibaou who scowls at Fumiko and me then he begins to talk. I figure this going to take a while so I summon a fancy chair to sit in.

"Why the hell haven't you gotten us out yet!?" He shouts and everyone in his guild cheers along with many others who agree. Heathcliff slams down his hammer again and everyone quiets down.

"I don't run the game anymore Cardinal controls everything." She replies.

"Cardinal?" another person called out. I wince at the name Cardinal the woman who gave me my powers in the first place which was a blessing and a curse.

"Yes Cardinal. It's an AI system made by Kayaba to control the game. It is the one who decides how much gold you get from defeating a boss, where enemies spawn, and random chest locations. It also runs security and currently has an impenetrable firewall that can only be accessed by an administrator with a password. When I entered the game with my colleague Kayaba took away nearly all our administrative privileges. I'm no different than you in that perspective."

People started to shout and had to be silenced again. Jeez can't they take a hint. Kibaou glared at her then back at me. Like do we really have problems still Kibaou? Just as I was about to say something he walks away lucky. Then another man comes up. He looked like he was about to break down in any moment but then shouts

"Why did you kill him? Did you try to get rid of the evidence of who you were, is that why? He loved you and you crushed his heart killed him!"

She shouts "I didn't kill Daisuke he let go!" It looks like she was on the verge tears as well but I couldn't do anything but she compose herself and begins to talk again

"I tried with all my might to save him but he let go. There is not a day that I don't think to myself about what I could have done differently. Daisuke was my friend too you know. I will never forget him just like you haven't."

People where surprised by that reaction, Klein seen the tears in her eyes and I nod my head giving him the okay to go up to her. The third person was a girl who had the looks of a merchant/

"Is-is the rumor true? That you were not originally in the game but came in after everyone else?" she asks. She sits back down quickly and people starts to whisper again.

"The day the game came out, I along with my other colleagues were in the office at a party. A man, an agent, who told us what was happening to all of you, interrupted it. He told us that Kayaba did this and everyone was in shock. Then a virus began to wipe our computers clean. My colleague Daisuke and I salvaged what we could, saving both of our characters and a few other things. In the office we had two of the virtual reality sets left. Daisuke and I volunteered to enter the game since we were the ones who had logged the most hours playing. I did not try to get out of it in any way whatsoever" Fumiko replies. And for the first time since this trial started people were dead silent.

It was silent until the next person stood. " Why would you do that for us? You didn't know anyone in the game so why help a bunch of strangers?"

" It was my duty to do so. I didn't design Cardinal, that was all Kayaba, but I still helped. I… made the cage, the prison we are all trapped in. And I am so, so sorry. I can't say sorry enough to any of you. All I can ask is not for your forgiveness; I can't expect that of you, but I do ask for you to allow me to fight again. I can't give you back your lives, the time you've lost, but I can lay down my life for yours. Just give me the opportunity to do so."

The trial was calm again and thought Fumiko would be in the clear. That is until one of the last questions was asked. " Is there a way to contact the outside?"

Fumiko paused then answered "Yes". People broke into a roar for the first time since the beginning of the trial. "How?" someone shouted from the platform.

"Only I can do it?"

"Why?" another one shouted.

"The team making the game was in the process of designing an offline communication for SAO players. You could log in on the internet to chat with your friends to talk and trade without constantly being in the game. The only people who had it downloaded were people who had designed it, including Daisuke and I. It would have opened in a few more weeks after the game release". Instantly people shout for this to speak to their loved ones and talk to the other side.

"What do you use it for then? You're hogging it to yourself?" the man who questioned Fumiko shouted.

"I used it to communicate to both the agent I told you about earlier and other members of my team. I don't have any loved ones to speak to on the other side. The only time we talk is to tell them what is going on in here, nothing more. If you would like I can set up time slots for you all to talk to someone on the other side. But if I do, by the time I get through all of you, it will take months and more time to get all the responses to you all. Wouldn't you rather use your time to get out and talk to them yourselves?"

People talked to themselves on the situation. People where arguing she should die or not until Heathcliff hit the gavel and everyone silenced.

"We will now take a vote. On the back of your paper, you will write life or death. Before you do however I would like to give my word on Fumiko Mori."

"What?" I and Fumiko murmured shocked.

"This woman is one of the top fighters in the game. It would be devastating to lose her, not only as a fighter but also as a person. She is kind, thoughtful, and always thinks of others before herself. She has saved my life and some of yours on more than one occasion with her archery prowess. My vote will be to save Fumiko's life. I hope you all make that decision as well."

Well now the odds might be in Fumiko's favor because surely that will convince people to choose life.

Me, Kirito, Klein moved to Fumiko as people voted.

"What do you think?" She asks.

"You did great!" I said embracing her in a hug.

Do you really think so?"

"The problem is Dragon Knights Brigade and Aincrad Liberation Force. They most likely won't go against their leaders decisions. And I think we know how Kibaou and Lind feel," Kirito said.

"Yes but people both respect Heathcliff as a fighter but fear him as a powerful guild leader. They may not want to go against him," Asuna said.

"Well my vote is for you," I replied happily.

"All of our votes are," Klein said.

"Ours too."

She looks behind her to see the rest of her guild Dale, Kunimittz, Dynamm, and Issin. "You guys came," She said happily.

"We shouldn't have been so hard on you. It's been hard for everyone here. Sorry," Issin said and the others nodded.

Heathcliff was handed a note by an assistant and he hit his gavel on the table. Everyone silenced and went back to their seats except Klein who grabbed Fumiko shoulder and stood by her. Heathcliff gave him a look but when Klein didn't move he sighed and looked away. "The votes have been counted," Heathcliff called out and opened the note, "75% voted for… life. Fumiko will live. Given her abilities in battle, I think it would detrimental to let her rot in a cell. She would be better off fighting on the field. There will be no punishment for her actions. Everyone is dismissed."

Many people in the courtroom cheered and there was a steady applause. I yelled a couple of whoops while removing the chain spell. She stood and immediately hugged Klein as tight as she could while he did the same for her. She pulled away and looked to all of us smiling. "Thank you, thank all of you for believing me."

Everyone gave their congrats just as the clapping died down to one clap. We turned to see one man standing and clapping still. "Congratulations Ms. Mori from escaping the noose. But unfortunately you and your friends still won't be leaving the courtroom today."

Before anyone could react the man whistled and threw something into the middle of the room. A few others stood in the crowd before an explosion went off and smoke filled the room. I started to cough and heard others around me coughing. I looked to find someone but all I heard were screams from where the audience was. Then I tried to listen for anything but all I heard was PoH. I have to find someone who isn't down. I ran but then bumped into somebody and saw Fumiko looking back at me.

"I need a weapon give me a weapon!" She said hurriedly. I give her my falchion and she equips it.

"Where are yours?" I ask.

"Asuna has them. My short sword skills aren't very good I need my bow. Can you blow away this smoke?"

"No problemo," I said and slammed my hands to the ground, the smoke blowing away in an instant. I looked around shocked to see Kirito, Heathcliff, Asuna, and Klein are all still paralyze and see 6 Laughing Coffin Members coming at us.

"Well s***" I say and Fumiko grabs me and runs for Asuna as the Laughing Coffin members run after us.

"Can you distract them for a minute?" She asks me. A distraction? I'll give them a show!

"I can do better than that," I replied grabbing my staff and slamming it onto the ground. A burst of fire came from the ground and made a wall surrounding us.

"Sorry about this Asuna," She said and used Asuna's hand to open her inventory menu. From there I got back my clothes and a few of my bows.

"Um darling not trying to rush you but can you please hurry?" I asked and I look back to see that she's ready and drop down the firewall.

I saw a man who was about to kill Kirito and I struck with some lighting. Fumiko shoots a couple of arrows at someone who was going to hit Klein. I fire flame bolts to keep the enemy at bay.

I turn to the entrance to see PoH and three men one who was Johnny Black. I ran towards them try to catch them in a flood spell but they threw another smoke ball.

"I'll slice you all thin!" I yelle as I summoned a gust of wind to reveal them but they were already gone. I went back to tend to the wounded with some cure spells and try save as many as I could.

"Are you ok?" Fumiko asked Klein rubbing his arm.

"Fine, they just paralyzed me is all. What about the spectators are they alright?" Klein asked.

"Reports say at least ten dead and more injured," Heathcliff said after speaking to one of his guild members. Ok this is some s*** to the bull but I finally have had a enough with this goddamn guild.

" Enough is enough!" I shouted drawing everyone's attention. " They're killers who need to be stopped! How many times do people need to be attacked or die for us to take a stand? It's time we sneak up on them and kick their a** instead of having them do it to us all the damn time!"

She's right," Fumiko replied while cleaning her smudged glasses of smoky blast remnants. " They need to be put away, now better than later. Too many people have died because of them."

"Agreed. For everyone's safety I ask that you stay here tonight. Safety in numbers," Heathcliff replied.

She looks to Klein who nodded. "It's fine with us," Klein said and we all agreed as well.

"Excellent. We'll devise a plan tomorrow and gain some information on the guilds whereabouts. For now, you are welcome to use our dining facilities and Asuna can show you some rooms. I have to go meet with our agent excuse me," Heathcliff said and left.

"Ten people. Ten people who came to see my trial," She murmurs.

"Hey it's not your fault," Klein holding her arm.

" Ya you did awesome! You saved me and some of the other top players!" I exclaimed.

She smiles back to me and replies, "What about you? You're the one who saved my a**. If you hadn't distracted them with that flame wall I would have been screwed."

"Ya, ya whatever you're both great. I'm starved let's get some dinner!" Dale proclaimed and walked out.

"Always thinking with his gut," Fumiko mutters. Asuna lead everyone to the dining hall where everyone grabbed a tray, or two, then sat at the same table. "So what guild are you in Shantotto?" She asked before taking a bite.

"I'm not in one. Kind of a loner I suppose," I said back.

"It's hard being different from everyone, isn't it?" She asked. God she's actually a person who's been in my situation the whole time.

"Everyone thinks you're cheating when you didn't do anything wrong," I muttered angrily and took then took an angry bite of out of my food.

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you get those powers? I was playing with the idea of powers before the game but not even I had them fully downloaded to my character."

"That Cardinal woman gave it to me," I said and took another bite, "Said it was supposed to bring hope to everyone. She did a memory scan and choose Shantotto from Final Fantasy. Most people think I cheated to get the powers though."

"That's what everyone said to me when they saw I had the bow. So I used my power to help everyone and they didn't care anymore. But hey, looks like we're both accepted now huh? Laughing Coffin thinks we're some of the top players in the game."

I smiled widely at that she has a point. "Ya and we'll show 'em how tough the top players are."

She gives me a high five and we both laughed. "You're a top player now huh?" Klein asked.

"So are you! Nobody uses a katana better than you. The Laughing Coffin did go after you too remember?"

"Who do you think is better Shantotto? Fumiko or me?"

"Well Fumiko because she is more well-rounded than you." I say and it's the truth he groans and I laugh. We talk having a nice meal forgetting the assassination attempt that occurred only a few hours ago. Later I walked back to my room and go to sleep. Tomorrow we will finally fight back against the Laughing Coffin.

**A/N: Hey peoples just want to say thanks for reading the story but I want to say something. The amount of reviews are low for these chapters and I for one know people look at this story. SO if you have an account or don't review the story that's all you have to do. Reading reviews helps keep this story going so if you don't this story won't have an ending. Now what are you waiting for go review**


	9. Bounty Arc Part 3: Revolution

_Bounty Arc Part 3: Revolution_

_What's done can't be undone- William Shakespeare_

3 weeks have passed since the attack on the trial. Heathcliff asked everyone to stay at the Knights of the Blood Oath headquarters. They have sent messengers to try and negotiate a treaty to stop the killings but none have returned. In the meantime everyone else was waiting. I did anything I could to keep busy read, practice my short sword skill to a decent level and went into town and purchased a Greek sword called a xiphos. I was in the dining hall with the others, Kirito was talking to Asuna, while Klein was sleeping on Fumiko's lap.

"Have we heard from any of the messenger's yet?" I ask Asuna

"No it seems like they were killed" She replies with a heavy head

"Good lord we're never going to find them if we just sit on our ass all day" I said and it was true I was getting paranoid I honestly just want this all to be over

"Well we can't do that unless we know where they are Shantotto" Fumiko says. After a couple of minutes Heathcliff comes through

"Everyone may I have your attention" Heathcliff says and we all look at him

"They killed the last messenger. I think we can all agree this is the final straw yes?" Everyone in the room shouted angrily and Heathcliff raised his hand to silence us. "We move out now. On the tables up here you'll find some steel cuffs we have provided. This is not a vengeful killing spree understand? These are people too and their punishment has already been decided. They will spend the rest of the game in the jail. We will meet on level 15 in an hours' time and from there travel to the Crystalline castle in Yolvan. Dismissed."

That's where they were then eh? Level 15 was a relatively normal level. It was medieval in appearance with castles and such scattered about. The only abnormal part was the Crystalline Castle, the interior made completely of crystal with no exact floor just floating crystal platforms. It seems like an odd place for the Laughing Coffin to hide but I suppose that makes it a good hiding spot. The hour given to us was spent in town buying health potions and upgrading armor then arriving at the castle right on time.

Kirito walks up to me

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" he says

"What do you mean?" I reply

"There could be the chance that you may have to kill someone" he deadpans

"No that's not going to happen we have the cuffs-"

"If someone you know is about to be killed would you kill the killer?" Kirito asks and I pause. I wouldn't want anyone to die but if I do kill somebody they die in the real world

"No it's not going to come that Kirito" I say

"Just be prepared" and he walks out of the room. But then I wonder would I kill someone if it was called for. I think about until a stranger yells at me to come on. As we walk through the Teleport Gate to level 15 I try to catch up to Fumiko

"So why such a low level for their guild?" I ask

"Well people are supposed to come back to Yolvan for a radiant quest that is difficult even for people higher than ourselves. You're supposed to fight a witch who took control of the castle and been there ever since. The player is then supposed to travel to Yolvan and go to the castle. It's supposed to challenge players give them pretense of being easy but when in reality it's difficult" Fumiko replies

"Well how do we know they haven't complete it yet"

"Because it's a random draw. Remember the Blackened Hall only couple of people received that quest and if they found the key to the door then they won't bother with the quest."

"Hey guys were here" Klein says and we arrive at the gates. Asuna and couple of blood oath members come up to the front of the crowd.

"Everyone Commander Heathcliff could not be here at the siege as he had other business to attend to" People yells from all sides. Why would Heathcliff the plan he made not go through with it

"So then it's ok if we lose our leaders then?" A Dragon Alliance member yells. Asuna was going to say something but I was done talking

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yell everyone stares at me in amusement seeing that I was a docile person

"Now we know damn well that if Heathcliff could lead he would but would you really want to lose him. He would be targeted from every directions and it we all would have to protect him. So let's all stop being p******* and get this shit done"

Everyone had silenced and now stared at me in shock. Asuna coughed to get everyone's attention again. "Anyone who doesn't want to participate doesn't have to continue on."

me in shock. Asuna coughed to get everyone's attention again. "Anyone who doesn't want to participate doesn't have to continue on."

The group mumbled only a bit more but nobody moved from their spots. "I think I can speak for everyone in agreeing to go on," Schmitt, the Divine Dragon Alliance defense coordinator said.

Many guilds shouted in agreement and Asuna nodded. She pushed open the doors to the castle and moved in, everyone else following. People had already drawn their weapons as we all moved through the castle cautiously. I was a bit more relaxed with my bow resting upon my back and looked around the enchanting castle. "So why crystal?" I asked.

"There's a quest where a princess is trapped in the crystal deep in the castle. An evil wizard coated the castle in crystal and guards her. In order to save him you have to beat him to get the reward. Unfortunately the quest is very difficult even at our levels. I doubt the Laughing Coffin have completed it. It's designed to be one of those quests that draw the high ranking players back to the earlier levels," She replies.

"Couldn't you have made a level where the enemies are fluffy clouds and unicorns?" I ask.

"Well there are storm cloud enemies on certain levels, they shoot lightning and hail. And there is a unicorn quest on this level where if you're not careful the unicorn can stab you to death."

"Forget I asked," I mumbled and Fumiko laughed.

We continued on through the many halls of the crystal castle for at least an hour until we got to an open area. The room seemed bottomless and filled with floating crystal platforms. One misstep and you would surely fall to your death. The crystals continuously floated in various directions around the gap, some faster and some slower than others. Once the first platform moved close enough everyone stepped on then moved further and further across the platforms. The first dozen or so moved fairly slowly so we didn't have to worry about anyone falling quite yet. About halfway across the gap there was an especially large platform that every easily fit on and we paused.

Schmitt stepped forward in front of us, the Divine Dragon Brigade leading the attack now it seems. Probably for the best since the whole Heathcliff incident raised some worry and distrust. "We're almost to the Laughing Coffin HQ that was in the report. I'll go over this once more before we attack. They are red players! Once the battle starts, they will think nothing of killing us. So we can't hesitate either. If we do, they'll kill us. But we, in the lead group, have more people and higher levels than they. They may actually surrender without fighting," Schmitt shouted for everyone to hear.

"Are you ready?" Asuna asks me

"Yeah it's just-"As I was talking dozens off Laughing Coffin members came out from above. Fumiko started shooting arrows and her familiar Inferno jumped to get them. It seems that either our mole was not really on our side or he was caught and killed.

"Shantotto use ice on that platform!" Fumiko shouted. I casted a blizzard on the platform on top and they landed unconscious on the platform below us.

I focused back on the other enemies casting spells left and right, running up to them, cuffed them up and sent them to jail. As I was done with one of my attackers I looked over to see a girl was getting attacked by a man twice her size and was losing. There was no way I could get to her in time so I decided to do the most unforgivable sin I would ever in my life.

"AVADA KEDAVRA" I shout and a green bolt of energy comes from my staff and kills the attacker. After that I run to the girl and give her a health crystal I look to see that Johnny Black was destroying Fumiko. She was poisoned I used a wind spell to propel myself over to them and right behind Johnny

"Goodbye Ranger" He says as he was about to deliver the final blow. I charged my staff with a force spell and got his attention

"Hey Johnny!" I yell and he looks at me and I swing my staff like a baseball bat and he hits a wall.

"You ok?" I ask while pulling a health crystal from my inventory but I didn't get the chance to use it. Johnny came back and slashing like a madman at me. I dodge the attacks not letting the blade touch me I while casting thunder spells. As he was about to hit me an arrow flies to hit his arm and another at his leg. He falls to the ground and is paralyzed for the moment I was about to cuff him but then Fumiko yelled

"Behind you Shantotto!" She shouted

I turn around to see PoH with cleaver in hand to attack me. I didn't have enough time to cast spell so I used my staff to block the attack. He wasn't going to let me use spells so I had to play defense.

"DIE CHAINSPELLER" He hits my staff once more and then it breaks in to two halves. I was stunned was this really happening had I lost my only weapon? I look up to see PoH's blade coming down at me but Fumiko shoots an arrow and he falls on another platform. I equip my sword and run towards the platform but Fumiko grabs me

"He's getting away!" I shout clearly pissed off as he jumps from platform to platform

"We've got other problems" She says as four Laughing Coffin members surround us weapons drawn. I draw my sword as well and we fight. I took the close hits while Fumiko shot from afar. We manage to take out to but when it was almost over Klein and his guild comes towards us and saves the day

I look around we lost 10 or more people during the fighting. As I was about to stop I remember what happened only minutes ago. I killed that man. Oh my god I killed him I start to process my emotions I was crying tears falling from eyes onto the ground. I look up to see Fumiko killed someone who was about to backstab Klein. She hysterical and I tried to move but I was frozen with guilt how could I help her? She seen me when I casted the spell we were both killers.

Shantotto," She calls out to me and I look at her. "If you defeat the wizard I was talking about earlier on you may be able to take that staff."

"Thanks and… it wasn't your fault," I replies and they teleport away I realize that I'm the only one here everyone else was one. I see the quest pop

_Such Sweet Sorrow will you accept?_

I click the accept button and I am given the quest marker. As I walk through the castle I hear a voice in my head

"_What is done cannot be undone"_

**A/N: And so we come to the close in the Bounty Arc. I just wanna say thanks to PhunnyStuff for doing a collab with me it was so much fun. So if you want hit me up if you would love to do a collab with me. Check in next time in to see Shantotto find the staff and cope with killing a man. Remember to read review, favorite, and follow. **

**-LastNephalem Out**


End file.
